dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe
The Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe is one of many narrative universes to comprise the overall Gerosha multiverse, homeworld of The Gerosha Chronicles in Dozerfleet Comics, with the Earth number designation of Earth-G7.2.1. It is a sub-verse to the Gerosha Gaming Universe, allowing for games to exist based on that timeline with events which need not be canon to a significant degree to either the parent or grandparent universe. As the name implies, the emphasis is on proposing inter-company crossovers. This universe is also a bridge for the Dozerfleet Megaverse to be introduced to outside universes such as the MAA Fanfic Universe, allowing the possibility for team-ups that would normally be impossible. (Such as Time Capsule teaming up with Cherinob and/or Star-Lord, or Liquidon Ethereteel with Captain Morgan, or The Bison teaming up with Dr. Doom.) Characters from this universe may also team up with characters from Camelorum Adventures, thus allowing the "Percolation Warriors Saga" to be possible. History Events for this universe are set some time after the events in The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition. History of this universe up to that point is assumed to be identical to what it is in Cataclysmic Gerosha. ''Percolation'' Main article: Percolation (Gerosha Chronicles) This story currently operates as a fanfic crossover between the Gerosha Gaming Universe and the Marvel Gaming Universe. After the incursions affecting the world of Marvel: Avengers Alliance go really haywire, one of them crosses over into Earth-G7.2.1, and four heroes "percolate" through a disruption that causes the Marlquaan to create a large Zeran hole bridging the universes together. The Daniel Ketch version of Ghost Rider finds himself with Jubilee in Boston, where they immediately find themselves being chased by Crooked Rainbow goons. Janelle Phillips, a cousin of Ashley Phillips, is one of several Marlquaanites to develop the abilities of "Microwave Mouth." Jubilee and Ghost Rider are easily separated, but find their way back to each other when Microwave Mouth poses a threat to both of them. Society of the Icy Finger agents move in to make matters worse, but the Gray Champion intervenes. The displaced heroes are soon taken to SCALLOP headquarters by Hea Pang, who immediately has Darius Philippine look into their situation. A gift from Seth Lambrelli allows them to track the displaced heroes' home dimension, and see if any Gerosha heroes have been trapped in exchange. Their suspicions are soon confirmed. An AI backvisor finds its way into the hands of Mystique, who immediately uses it to gain control of Dr. Strange. Eric Opendi battles Strange to remove the AI backvisor, but suffers damage to his negative battery during the struggle. Since he does not yet know about his positive battery, he is terminally dependent on some other way of repairing the damage to get his powers back. Strange repairs most of the damage, but Eric finds that it is difficult for him to charge when he is not in his native universe. Therefore, he must use his abilities as Extirpon very sparingly until Nick Fury and SHIELD can find a way to send him back. He is allowed to help out in the mean time by becoming an unofficial SHIELD agent, dubbed "Agent Opendi." Also recovered by SHIELD is a displaced Isitoq "Anarteq III" Sundue, grandson of WWII veterans Akiak "Anarteq" Sundue and Becky Ryba. It takes Darius Philippine and Nick Fury a grand total of four months to get the displaced heroes back to their home dimensions. In the mean time, Eric gets to spend a lot of time on missions with Marvel heroes to keep busy. At one point, Ghost Rider comes to the aid of Navyrope. This story is not considered canon to the rest of the Gerosha Gaming Universe, nor is it considered canon to the main Cataclysmic Gerosha timeline. It takes place some time after Extirpon and The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition, but before the events of Extirpon 2 or The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge, as Tabitha Pang has not yet been born and Eric has not yet met Pamela Marcones. He does, however, have vivid memories of battling Nematode. Yet, he makes no mention of Spoliat. Gray also makes no mention of Chillingworth, but does comment on Eqquibus briefly. It also happens some time just before Pilltar, as Seth Lambrelli is clearly involved but makes no mention of Stephanie Barrin. Janet Phillips is essential, since the other Microwave Mouth in Pilltar 3 does not reveal to anyone other than Scott Morrisson what she can do until that story's timeline. The reason that Jubilee and Daniel Ketch were used for this crossover are that they did not, as of September of 2013, make appearances in Avengers Alliance. Facebook users may unlock the Johnny Blaze version of Ghost Rider for the game, so he was not chosen for the fanfic for that reason. Jubilee has yet to appear - or even be mentioned - in Avengers Alliance. In PvP mode of the game, Facebook users can battle the Dozerfleet founder. The agent will be dubbed "Agent Opendi," a reference to Extirpon appearing in Earth-1231. All other stories in the Crossover Gaming Universe are set after the Percolation story arc. Development Crossover Gaming was developed as a sub of the Gerosha Gaming Universe on August 28th of 2013, as a way of dealing with non-canon crossovers. The intended goal was to give Percolation a specific universe to dwell in, but it was left open-ended for other similar games to occur. Percolation was written as a fanfic of Marvel: Avengers Alliance to explain how Extirpon could be in the game, going by the alias "Agent Opendi." This was to justify the Dozerfleet founder using that name to play the game on Facebook. See also * Cataclysmic Gerosha * Gerosha Gaming Universe * Percolation * Miscellaneous Gerosha continuities External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48977947 Percolation art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Gerosha universe